Unplanned Sexual Tension
by Little A Granger
Summary: A violent blush invaded the champions cheeks and his heavy heart skipped a violent beat; he'd completely forgot about the crowd who were witnessing his and Kai's every move. [A beyblade match that I would pay to watch!]
1. Kai & Tyson

**Unplanned Sexual Tension~**

The force of Dragoons strength was so overwhelming – the overpowering winds were just as dangerous as razor blades; slicing through the flesh of his rivals skin. But no matter what the champion was distracting the Dranzer wielder with, the frustrated phoenix prince was ready to get all this unpredictable rebellion off his chest.

"Are you not satisfied Kai?!" Tyson called out and clenched his fists excitedly. His breathless tone only made the situation more arousing for the witness' of the match as they couldn't tare their eyes away from the drama. "I'm not one to disappoint."

Raising an eyebrow to the drastic change, Kai had to pause for a full second to register what had just happened. It had been a long time since someone had played such a dirty trick like that to catch him off guard – but did that stop him from wanting to defeat Tyson.

"Give it to me Granger." He retaliated with a hungry grin filling his lips. Kai leaned forward and adjusted his firm stance – he was ready to release the big guns now. "I'm not sweating yet."

Dranzer's flames were vibrant, yet not deadly. She was glowing like a teacher who was proud of her student. Despite that the playful match was something that the tag-teag hadn't experienced in a long time, it was a refreshing break for the two.

Gasping at the hot feathers that were launching into his direction, Tyson crossed his arms and covered his face to block the attack from harming him.

 _Oh man, I don't know what I would do without my gloves_ – He gasped to himself, removing the glove entirely as a feather had burnt a hole right through to his flesh. Peacefully, he skimmed his innocent chestnut brown eyes over his masculine palm to notice all the cuts, scars and fresh scratches that were visible.

 _Updating a Beyblade is painful when you're not a genius like Kenny_ – He giggled to himself and cringed at how unattractive his hands are.

"So, you wanna play dirty huh? I can just about manage that." Tyson winked and turned his attention back to the dish to see that Dranzer was driving into Dragoon's gears. "But the sad difference between me and you Kai, is that I will feel bad for being filthy in the dish. I'm a fair man..."

"Oh shut up and get a room will you!" Diachi shouted from the crowd in the park. "We don't need to see anymore of this smutty chat! There are kids around!"

A violent blush invaded the champions cheeks and his heavy heart skipped a violent beat; he'd completely forgot about the crowd who were witnessing his and Kai's every move. Kai on the other hand just stood there with a smirk glued to his dry lips. He didn't look the slightest bothered about Diachi's truthful remark.

"I thought they were foreplaying then." Max whispered whilst nudging Rei. "Damn, trust Diachi to interrupt Mommy and Daddy when things were just about to get interesting."

"Mommy and Daddy?" Rei repeated with a sweat drop appearing in the corner of his forehead. Seconds later he lowered his head into his palms and took a deep breath to remain calm. "Do I want to guess who is who?"

* * *

 **A/N:** This was inspired by a conversation I had with my Max best friend, he's the real deal when it comes to bringing out the unpredictable inside my Granger soul. We've only been friends for 4 months and he's done more for me than anyone I have ever known. I love you buddy! **\- Granger~**


	2. Tala & Bryan

**Unplanned Sexual Tension  
Tala & Bryan~**

Lowing his clenched fist from his face, the Worlborg wielder opened his narrowing blue pupils to fix them on his opponent who was standing before him in the snow storm. His muscles were swollen, yet his heart was pounding aggressively. "You have improved immensely Bryan. But you're still not good enough to take me down." He announced in an over-confident tone.

Grinning in a bemused gesture, Bryan linked his hands together and clicked his knuckles loudly. "Oh save that reject speech Tala because I have only just warmed up." He mocked and stretched out his stiff arms to make them crunch too. He was trying to intimidate his captain with his broad posture.

"Reject speech?! What's that supposed to mean?" Tala was now distracted.

"We both know that was 'world champion talk' that came out of your vile mouth." The silver haired Russian fired back and closed his eyelids to focus on the tension building up inside his body. "Falborg! Grind the shit out of that virgin boy!"

"Grind?!" Tala gasped and shifted his eyes down to the iced over dish. "Oh, you wish!"

Bryan's grey beyblade finally performed the miracle that Tala had been waiting to see for a very long time. His beyblade surrounded itself with an energy shield and its spinning pace quickened drastically.

"Oh I do wish." Bryan winked and raised his hands above his head to release the overwhelming energy. He screamed, "Ahhhh!"

As the shield wave spread through the dish, Falborg cracked the thick layers of ice and sent them flying away from their fight. He also slowed down the violent snow storm and destroyed those dark clouds fuelling Wolborgs power.

Knocked off his feet from the energy wave, Tala landed on his backside and his head crashed against the snowy ground. For a second, everything went black and all he could feel was the warmth of the sun shinning down on his pale skin.

Despite that he was now blushing from the flirtatious hint from his teammate, Tala's pride melted at the thought of Bryan kissing him on the lips whilst grinding his topless body against him. He was half conscious with no self-control, yet a faint smile creasing in the corners of his mouth. "I'd fuck you too." The red haired male muttered and heavily breathed.

Bryan then raised his hand up into the air and caught his exhausted beyblade. He was proud about the fact that he had just defeated his most worthy rival. But that feeling meant nothing to him, especially when he heard the smutty comment that had left Tala's hungry lips.

Approaching the 'virgin boy' to look down over his peaceful state, Bryan crouched down to him and mirrored the smile he was witnessing. "We really do love to surprise each other don't we Tala?" He brushed his hand smoothly against his warm cheek and laughed lightly.

"You can't fuck him in this state Bryan." Spencer piped up from behind him and rolled his eyes. "I don't think Tala even knows what he's saying."

"Pft, I know." Bryan slouched and attached his beyblade back onto his belt. "Anwyays, he will soon forget about the shag offer when he realises that he has lost the beyblade match."

Spencer slapped his forehead and he closed his eyes firmly. "I can't believe you sometimes." He concluded and approached his half conscious captain to scoop him in his masculine arms.

 _It was time to rescue the boy before Bryan raped him~_

* * *

 **A/N:** I really enjoyed writing this piece! I can imagine the update really confusing those people who demanded a sequel xD. I will continue Max and Rei's conversation in the next chapter guys ;) - **Granger~**


	3. Spin-Off

Unplanned Sexual Tension  
Strong TyKa Reference. [A spin off chapter].

"I bet you wouldn't win again." I mumbled as I crouched down before the loner's feet to pick up my beyblade.

I just knew that he was grinning, especially as I could feel his crimson eyes beaming into the back of my head. He was loving every single minute of this, I just know it.

 **Bastard~**

So to save the remaining ounces of pride I had left in myself, I refused to look back at him. It's like Kai had been studying my solo training sessions in more depth than I had realised. Besides, how else would he find a key weakness!?

Yet in a stubborn way, I couldn't help but feel annoyed at myself for letting that dirty trick get past my Dragoon.

 **Again, what a bastard~**

"I'd class that match as a warm up Kai." I barked, unsatisfied with him winning and scanned my innocent eyes briefly over my blade to make sure he wasn't damaged.

But just when I thought the sour-puss couldn't annoy me much more, he then said something that just went straight through me.

"You need to learn and handle your losses like a champion."

 **Oh that was it! I'm going to bring him back down to Earth and remind him who the true champion is!**

I tightly clenched my hand around my blade and I raised my head to face him. He was grinning devilishly with his hands sat comfortably in his plum tracksuit pockets. "You're one to talk." I snarled and paused at the fact that I was at head height with his crotch.

Without daring myself to look at the sex region, I began to blush heavily. I wanted to stay angry at him, but the uncomfortable situation that I found myself in was just too hard to ignore. That's when I began to question if Kai had planned this whole scene on purpose.

My eyes started to widen and a sour taste entered my mouth. Was this the best he was going to fuck me over? **What a tease.**

Despite that I was so attracted to the rival, I really did hope that he didn't plan any of this, especially as we all know that my self-control is crap. But that didn't mean my imagination wasn't!

Suddenly he raised an eyebrow and his smug presence faded into a confused one. **He definitely knows!** \- I bit down onto my lower lip and took a deep breath to remain calm. I just couldn't prepare myself enough for what he was going to do next – he's such an unpredictable guy that I would love to get my hands on.

"Do I have to slap some sense into you Granger?"

 _How about a dick slap?_ \- I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing.

"Huh?" Kai blinked, he sounded really confused now. "Tyson."

And when I looked up, I saw the red face that made my little heart melt. He was showing more emotion then he realised, Kai too was blushing.

Sometimes he is so into his training and ambitions that I forget he's not a robot. He's a man that I just wanted to hold until the end of time.

"This couldn't be anymore awkward huh?" I laughed and held my hand over the bulge in his pants.

I respectfully didn't physically touch him, but I think he got the idea I was trying to get across to him as he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

His face reminded me of lava; red and very hot.

"Tyson..." I think he's speechless and this made me laugh even more. He groaned, "Urghhhh..."

Yet the weirdest part about this was the fact that he didn't move away! He just froze on the spot and took a deep breath to remain calm.

"Oh Kai, I know you're dying to laugh too." I winked and finally rose up onto my feet. "I'm just grateful to know it was just you and me here to know about this..."

"And let's keep it that way." He fired at me whilst shifting his hand away from his sun-burnt like face. "Tyson, I am trying to help you..."

"Oh I don't need it." I flapped my hand at the finger he was attempting to point at me. "Besides, I want to go for round 2 and see how we end up in that."

"Why am I bothering?" That's I realised that Kai had had enough.

I casually strolled over to the beyblade dish to cup my hand over the spinning Dranzer blade. Again, I didn't touch it, but my hand was really close. It was amazing to feel the force that was blooming from the powerful item.

"Because we have too much fun." I stated playfully and smiled at him graciously. "Come on, let's blade."

* * *

 **A/N: I originally wanted this to be featured in the fantasize collection. But after how awkward and funny this went, I had a change of plan. My comedy mind just overpowers my smut writing. What a curse - Granger~**


End file.
